Чокобо
[[Файл:FFIX-Chocobo.png|200px|right|Чокобо появляются во многих играх Final Fantasy.]] - регулярная раса существ, появляющихся во многих игра серии Final Fantasy. Хотя чокобо и похожи на больших птиц, они используются в Final Fantasy как аналог домашних лошадей, на которых как ездят верхом, так и тянут с их помощью тележки и повозки. С самого первого их появления в Final Fantasy II они присутствуют в том или ином виде в каждой игре серии, являясь ее оплотом и даже талисманом. Персонаж-чокобо также является протагонистом в серии спин-оффов Chocobo Series. Описание [[Файл:Chocobo FFXIV Art.jpg|200px|right|Типичный чокобо из Final Fantasy XIV.]] Обычно чокобо изображаются в виде птиц с желто-оранжевым оперением, большими крыльями, длинными шеями и трехпалыми ногами, хотя в разных играх могут отличаться от этого описания в деталях. В более поздних играх наиболее распространенной породой стала желтая разновидность чокобо, и там же были введены другие типы чокобо, отличающихся различным цветом оперения. При этом, хотя желтые чокобо летать не могут, более развитые и сильные их породы могут и летать, и плавать. Наиболее известными вариациями стали черный чокобо, красный чокобо, синий чокобо, а также порода, повсеместно признанная самой сильной, - золотой чокобо. В других играх появляются чокобо зеленого, белого, серебряного, коричневого и пурпурного цветов. В некоторых играх разведение и выращивание чокобо даже выделяется в отдельную дополнительную задачу (sidequest), поскольку более сильные породы, которые могут плавать и летать, способны добираться до таких неизведанных мест, в которые не долетят летающие корабли. Правителем чокобо является страдающий ожирением Толстый Чокобо, способный разговаривать на человеческом языке и обладающий в различной степени магическими способностями, отсутствующими у обычных чокобо. Чокобо известны высокой скоростью бега - так, Музей Dissidia Final Fantasy утверждает, что здоровый взрослый чокобо может бежать со скоростью более 32 км/ч (20 миль/ч). Из-за этой высокой скорости в некоторых играх говорится о необходимости тренировок для безопасной езды на чокобо, а в некоторых для этого нужна лицензия. Обычной едой для чокобо являются различные овощи, из которых наиболее распространенным является овощ Гизаль, используемый, в том числе, и для того, чтобы приманить чокобо, находясь на Карте Мира, и использовать его для верховой езды. Известно, что чокобо имеют острый неприятный запах, о котором часто упоминают неигровые персонажи - в частности, в викторинах Разрыв Мозга в Final Fantasy XIII-2 рассказывается о том, что когда-то студенты Акакдемии проходили обязательный курс езды на чокобо, но в дальнейшем он был упразднен из-за жалоб родителей студентов на сильный запах, который источали их дети. В Final Fantasy XII упоминается о том, что употребление чокобо в пищу Овощей Гизаль помогает сбить этот неприятный аромат. Почти в каждой игре, в которой появляются чокобо, они используются для поездок верхом. Во время поездок на чокобо группа героев не участвуют в случайных сражениях и передвигаются быстрее, чем пешком. Герои могут найти чокобо в дикой природе - в лесах Чокобо - или взять напрокат в Стойлах Чокобо. В некоторых играх изображены воины верхом на чокобо, которые так и называются - Рыцари Чокобо (один из титулов в Ивалисе), при этом чокобо закованы в броню и похожи на настоящих бронированных коней из средних веков. Хотя большей частью чокобо в играх Final Fantasy являются домашними животными, их можно также увидеть в дикой природе и сразиться с ними в бою. Чокобо могут призываться во время сражения Призывателями и являются одними из самых простых типов призыва, которые осваивают Призыватели-новички. Чокобо владеют их фирменным боевым приемом Пинок Чокобо, а также гораздо более редким заклинанием Чоко-Метеором. Музыкальные темы Первое появление чокобо в Final Fantasy II побудило разработчиков игры и к созданию собственной музыкальной темы для этих существ. Хотя первым ее названием стало "Тема Чокобо", в каждой последующей игре название и жанр этой темы менялись, хотя основная мелодия оставалась той же самой. Обычно название зависит от музыкального стиля, в котором проводилась аранжировка темы, после которого следует франко-испано-португальский предлог de, образующий родительный падеж, и завершает название слово "Chocobo". Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy right В версии игры для Game Boy Advance (и всех последующих переизданиях игры) некоторые из статуй в тронном зале Замка Корнелия напоминают чокобо. Final Fantasy II В игре ''Final Fantasy II впервые появляются чокобо, и найти их там можно только в лесу к югу от Башни Кашуана. Как только герой спешивается с чокобо, тот тут же убегает обратно в лес, и поэтому чокобо используются главным образом для быстрого перемещения в Бафск из Кашуана и близлежащих областей. ''Final Fantasy III [[Файл:Choco ffiiids.png|right|100px|Чокобо во время призыва в версии ''Final Fantasy III для Nintendo DS.]] В местах с запахом чокобо игрок может приманить Толстого Чокобо с помощью Овоща Гизаль и вручить ему предметы из своего инвентаря на хранение. В нескольких лесах и областях Саронии игрок может найти чокобо и проехаться на них верхом по Карте Мира. Кроме того, игрок может выполнить дополнительную задачу (sidequest), связанный с поездкой на чокобо вокруг Парящего Континента. Чокобо также может быть призван в сражении, для чего необходимо выучить заклинание Магии Призыва 1 Уровня под названием . Во время призыва из пяти атак Чокобо три раза промахивается, а оставшиеся два раза может использовать одну из двух способностей: * : позволяет группе сбежать с поля боя. * : наносит урон, основанный на разности уровней атакующего и его цели. На оригинальном концепт-арте чокобо работы Ёситаки Амано изображается существо, радикально отличающееся по дизайну от того, что используется во всех последующих играх. ''Final Fantasy IV left Чокобо можно найти в лесах Чокобо, расположенных в разных концах света. В игре можно встретить несколько разновидностей чокобо. На обычных, желтых чокобо можно путешествовать по всему миру, однако они тут же убегают, как только герои спешиваются с них. Если поймать белого чокобо, то у всех членов группы восстановится по 500 очков магии MP. Черный чокобо, которого можно найти только в лесу к северу от Трои, умеет летать; приземляться же он может только в лесах. Однако, как только игрок получит в свое распоряжение летающий корабль Лунный Кит, черных чокобо можно найти в каждом Лесу Чокобо. Черные чокобо не убегают после спешивания, но когда игрок садится на них во творой раз, они автоматически летят в Лес Чокобо близ Трои. Наконец, в игре есть Толстый Чокобо, который может играть сразу несколько ролей. Чтобы приманить его, игрок должен использовать предмет Овощ Гизаль в месте, где "Пахнет, как Чокобо!". Чокобо также является существом Призыва, подчиняющимся Ридии. Во время Призыва он применяет атаку Пинок Чокобо, наносящую врагу нестихийный урон среднего уровня. Его время для призыва равняется 3, а затраты MP - 7 (10 в версии для Nintendo DS). ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- В этом продолжении ''Final Fantasy IV Чокобо также является существом Призыва для Ридии. Он наносит нестихийный урон средней степени тяжести, а затраты на его призыв составляют 7 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years right Здесь роль чокобо та же, что и в оригинальной ''Final Fantasy IV, хотя со времени событий оригинальной игры в мире появилось еще несколько Лесов Чокобо. ''Final Fantasy V [[Файл:Boco.jpg|200x250px|thumb|Изображение Боко для ''Final Fantasy V.]] Барцу Клаузеру принадлежит, несомненно, самый известный чокобо во всей серии - Боко. Большую часть игры он проводит в Убежище Пиратов, однако после объединения миров Боко вновь с Барцем, но теперь он женат на молоденькой чокобо по имени Коко, и у них есть маленькие дети. Барц может ездить на Боко вокруг света, и, в отличие от своих собратьев в других играх, Боко никуда не убегает, когда Барц спешивается с него. В игре есть несколько дополнительных задач (сайдквестов), связанных с Боко. В этой игре появляется и черный чокобо, выполняющий примерно ту же роль, что и в Final Fantasy IV. Он может приземляться только в лесах, но, кроме того, может летать через горы, чьи вершины не покрыты снегом. Барц вместе со своими друзьями ездят на черном чокобо после того, как их Корабль с огненным двигателем засасывает под воду во время землетрясения возле Полумесяца. Первая попытка взлететь на черном чокобо оканчивается неудачей - тот, взлетев, быстро падает на землю, поскольку в его горле застряли осколки Кристалла Огня; Барц шлепает его несколько раз по шее, и осколки вылетают наружу. После этого чокобо способен легко нести на себе всю группу. В Объединенном Мире черного чокобо снова можно найти в Деревне-Мираже - он необходим для похода в Башню Феникса и на Северную Гору. left|Существо призыва Чокобо. В этой игре чокобо служит также и существом Призыва Уровня 1. Изредка во время Призыва появляется и Толстый Чокобо. В конце игры Барц, Фарис и Ленна едут на чокобо, а Криль летит на драконе. ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals [[Файл:Chocobo LotC.jpg|right|thumb|140px|Чокобо без оперения в ''Legend of the Crystals.]] Линали Клаузер может призывать чокобо. Однако ее заклинание призыва не совершенно, и призываемые ею чокобо без оперения, с голой розовой кожей, и очень похожи внешним видом на концепт-арт Ёситаки Амано к Final Fantasy III. Чокобо появляется в мультфильме пару раз - один раз в самом начале, когда Линали пытается убежать от Антлиона, но чокобо в конце концов пугается и исчезает, а во второй раз в башне Хирьюу, где Линали пытается оторваться от летающих роботов Дьявола Ра. И здесь чокобо смешно пугается и окончательно исчезает, когда Дьявол Ра похищает Линали. Наконец, еще несколько чокобо появляются в концовке. ''Final Fantasy VI left|90px В разных городах мира есть Стойла Чокобо, в которых можно взять чокобо напрокат. Некоторые Стойла спрятаны в лесах, и могут являться эквивалентом Лесов Чокобо из других игр. После спешивания, они возвращаются в свое стойло. Среди приемов команды Сетцера Игровой автомат есть один под названием (в ранних версиях назывался ''Chocobop), которым он может призывать в сражение чокобо. Страго и Релм могут использовать доспех под названием Костюм Чокобо, и, кроме того, Релм может драться оружием, называемым Кисть Чокобо. В Аукционном Доме Дзидоора регулярно выставляется на торги чокобо, который, по утверждению устроителей аукциона, умеет говорить, однако игрок не сможет это проверить - этот лот все время выигрывают старик и его сын, участвующие в торгах. В анимации магического заклинания Смущение, приема Знаний Смущение Ур. 3 и неиспользуемого вражеского заклинания Смущение видны несколько летающих по экрану чокобо, и еще несколько чокобо кружат вокруг цели. ''Final Fantasy VII 150px|right В ''Final Fantasy VII игрок должен экипировать одному из персонажей материю Приманка Чокобо, после чего вступить в случайное сражение рядом со следами чокобо - в этом случае в состав вражеской группы будет входить чокобо. После уничтожения всех врагов, кроме чокобо, сам чокобо будет автоматически пойман. Однако во время сражения чокобо может очень быстро сбежать, поэтому ему нужно скормить какой-нибудь овощ, чтобы он остался на поле боя. Получив летающий корабль Хайвинд и купив место в Стойлах Чокобо, игрок может держать там пойманных чокобо, и даже перевозить одного чокобо на грузовом корабле Юнона. В игре возможно выращивать чокобо разных расцветок. Разные породы чокобо позволяют игроку путешествовать в разных типах местности. В игре есть желтая, зеленая/синяя, черная и золотая породы чокобо. В мире игры есть четыре Пещеры Материи, до которых можно добраться только на определенных породах чокобо. В Золотом Блюдце также представлены несколько рас чокобо, являющихся цветными разновидностями обычного чокобо. Среди них есть розовый и белый чокобо. Более того, на довольно ранних стадиях игры можно найти Материю Призыва, с помощью которой можно призвать в битву Чоко/Мога. Иногда вместо них во время призыва появляется Толстый Чокобо. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Чокобо появляется в качестве существа Призыва Цифровой Волны Разума после получения Пера Чокобо. Его атака, Топот Чокобо, поражает всех врагов. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children thumb|right|150px|Деревянная фигурка чокобо в комнате Дензела и Марлин. Собственно чокобо в фильме не появляются, однако в комнате Дензела и Марлин рядом с фотографией можно увидеть деревянную декоративную фигурку чокобо. Рядом с дорогой, ведущей к домику Руфуса, стоит дорожный знак, сообщающий о том, что где-то неподалеку расположена Ферма Чокобо. Во время завершающих титров фильма можно увидеть несколько бегущих по пыльной дороге чокобо. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Чокобо не появляются в этой игре, но девушка-солдат WRO на корабле ''Шера упоминает о том, что у нее было чокобо по имени Боко. ''Final Fantasy VIII left|100px|Концепт-арт Боко. Чокобо можно найти в основном в Лесах Чокобо, где их можно поймать и использовать для поездок верхом через поля и по неглубоким водоемам. В ''Final Fantasy VIII вводится концепция чокобо-подростков, называемых чикобо. В игре есть множество дополнительных задач (сайдквестов), связанных с чикобо, особенно с одним по имени Боко, которого игрок получает в свою собственность. В игре есть также карты чикобо и Толстого Чокобо, используемые для карточной игры Triple Triad. В Японии некоторое время продавалось устройство PocketStation, на котором можно было играть в игру Chocobo World, в результате чего в Final Fantasy VIII появлялись новые предметы. То же можно сделать в версии игры для PC. Главным героем Chocobo World является Боко, а его возлюбленной - Коко. ''Final Fantasy IX Группа может ездить на единственном чокобо по имени Чоко, живущем в Лесу Чокобо. Встретившись с ним хотя бы один раз, герои могут вызвать его с помощью овоща Гизаль из любого места, где на земле видны следы чокобо. В мини-игре под названием "Чокобо Холодно-горячо" Чоко ищет в земле зарытые сокровища, вроде Чокографов, которые, в свою очередь, указывают на положение других сокровищ на Карте Мира. Если игрок найдет особенные сокровища, позволяющие проникнуть в Мир Снов Чокобо, то его чокобо сможет многому научиться - ведь при каждом визите в Мир Снов Толстый Чокобо будет давать ему по одной способности. По мере выполнения этого сайдквеста игрок будет постепенно получать доступ в новые игровые локации - Лагуна Чокобо, Воздушный Сад Чокобо и Рай Чокобо. В одной из хижин Деревни Черных Магов живут два черных мага, выращивающих яйцо чокобо. Когда из него вылупляется птенец, они называют его "Бобби Корвен" и любят его, как своего собственного ребенка. Имя ''Бобби Корвен является расширением имени Боко - каждый его слог используется в первом и втором расширенном имени. В подземной лаборатории деревни Дали также есть чокобо, с помощью которого приводится в движение генератор, питающий машину по производству черных магов. Еще одного чокобо можно увидеть в Деловом Районе Линдблюма, но это, скорее всего, игровая ошибка: если игрок очень внимательно всмотрится в экран, находясь в Деловом Районе, то увидит невесть откуда взявшегося чокобо, парящего над землей. Этот чокобо находится в отдалении, справа от области перекрестка. После перехода на другой угол обзора камеры (к фонтану) чокобо исчезнет с экрана. На одном из концепт-артов к Final Fantasy IX изображено транспортное устройство под названием , приводимое в движение восемью чокобо, однако в финальной версии игры оно не используется.Unseen64 ''Final Fantasy X right|200px|Концепт-арт Чокобо из ''[[Final Fantasy X.]] Чокобо широко распространены в Спире и используются в основном как транспорт. Крестоносцы выращивают из чокобо верховых животных для Рыцарей Чокобо, сражающихся с Сином верхом на чокобо. Чокобо также используются для приведения в движение кораблей, на них можно безопасно передвигаться по Ми'ихенскому Тракту. В игре есть чокобо только одного цвета, желтого, а получить их можно, взяв напрокат в Стойлах Чокобо или поговорив с заводчиком Чокобо в Тихих Землях, после чего пройти три тренировки, в которые входят скачки на чокобо. Чокобо требуются для получения Тидусом его Небесного Оружия Каладболга. Участвуя в скачках на чокобо в Храме Ремием, игрок может получить ключевой предмет Облачное Зеркало, необходимый для активации Небесного Оружия. ''Final Fantasy X-2 right|140px В ''Final Fantasy X-2 появились новые быстрые средства передвижения - суда на воздушной подушке, а также демоны, охотящиеся на чокобо. В силу этих причин поездки на чокобо по Ми'ихенскому тракту больше не практикуются. Более того, на чокобо нельзя покататься вплоть до Главы 5, и даже после этого должны быть выполнены определенные условия. Если игрок помог Класко открыть Ранчо Чокобо в Тихих Землях, то во время сражения он сможет захватить в плен чокобо - так же, как это делается в Final Fantasy VII. В сражении Чокобо нападают на Крылья Чаек; для охоты на чокобо крайне не рекомендуются Дрессферы Берсеркера с полученной способностью Контратаки. Игрок может победить чокобо, и тот умрет, но никакой награды за это не последует. Чокобо в этой игре используются не так, как в Final Fantasy X - здесь они только ищут спрятанные предметы. При этом игрок сначала должен вырастить чокобо до определенного уровня - от 1 до 5. У всех чокобо имеются пределы уровней, из них 2 - обычные, а 5 - очень редкие. Чем выше уровень чокобо, тем меньше вероятность того, что чокобо сбежит во время добывания предметов. Даже если игрок воспитает своего пернатого до уровня 5, то все равно останется шанс, что он убежит. Более того, чокобо всегда убегают от игрока, когда его показатель сердец падает до нуля. При этом единственный способ пополнить сердца - накормить чокобо Зеленью Пазана. На своем ранчо игрок может держать до 14 чокобо. Кроме обычных чокобо, игрок ожмет найти , пройдя необязательное подземелье на Ранчо Чокобо. Изумительного Чокобо можно так же, как и других его собратьев, использовать для поиска сокровищ или исследования Спиры, в котором он может найти дополнительные подземелья. Однако в отличие от других чокобо Изумительный Чокобо никогда не убегает от игрока. Как и в оригинальной игре, все чокобо здесь только одного цвета - желтого. ''Final Fantasy XI left|thumb|250px|Разные цветовые оттенки пород чокобо. В онлайновом воплощении ''Final Fantasy чокобо являются одним из самых быстрых видов альтернативных средств передвижения. Например, чокобо, взятые напрокат, позволят игроку перемещаться в два раза быстрее, чем пешком, а выращенные игроком чокобо могут бегать и медленнее, и быстрее в зависимости от способа их выращивания. Однако для того, ездить на чокобо, в оригинальной версии игры игрок должен был взять его напрокат в Стойлах Чокобо, причем сначала еще нужно было получить в одной из задач Лицензию на Чокобо. Игроки также в любое время могли принимать участие в мероприятиях "Чокобо Горячо-Холодно", накормив своих верховых чокобо Овощами Гизаль, после чего те начинали искать искали зарытые сокровища. Позже Square-Enix выпустила расширение к игре Treasures of Aht Urhgan, в которое включила мероприятие . Теперь игроки могут выращивать своих собственных чокобо с различными сильными и слабыми сторонами, которых можно использовать в верховых поездках или скачках чокобо. ''Final Fantasy XII right|180px|Концепт-арт чокобо. right|180px Чокобо часто встречаются в ''Final Fantasy XII. Домашние чокобо имеют желтый цвет, и их можно арендовать для поездки у Гурди в большинстве наземных городов Ивалиса. На заднем плане нескольких игровых областей, включая вершину летающего корабля, также можно увидеть чокобо. Желтые чокобо позволяют игроку ездить на них, при условии, что тот кормит их Овощами Гизаль из своих запасов. В разных природных зонах Ивалиса можно встретить разноцветных чокобо, из которых самыми заметными являются черные чокобо. Вообще же существуют чокобо красной, черной, коричневой, зеленой и белой окрасок. Можно встретить также редкую разновидность черного чокобо, вариацию красного чокобо с огромной силой и даже белого чокобо, называемого Метка Элиты. Чокобо могут везти персонажей максимум 180 секунд, после чего сбрасывают их. Чокобо также могут передвигаться по дорогам, по которым игрок самостоятельно не может ходить. Эти дороги помечены следами чокобо на земле. В некоторых частях сюжета игроки должны передвигаться на чокобо, и в этих случаях чокобо достаются им бесплатно. Поездка на чокобо позволяет добираться игроку до места назначения быстрее, чем пешком, и в этом случае его не беспокоят случайные враги. Когда группы въезжает на желтом чокобо на Озмонские Равнины, то после спешивания этот чокобо появляется в бестиарии игры. После того, как группа пройдет в игре 50000 шагов, спрайт чокобо появляется в Притоне Небесных Пиратов, а игроку присваивается титул . Кроме того, за победу над Ловкачом игроку присваивается титул . Как уже говорилось, в мире игры существуют секретные тропинки, помеченные следами чокобо, по которым могут ходить только чокобо. Они есть в нескольких областях - на Берегу Фона, в Озмонской Равнине и Мосфоранской Свалке. Чтобы проникнуть в Хеннские Шахты, необходим чокобо, так как туда ведет одна-единственная тропинка чокобо. Для получения Эспера Эксодуса в Мосфоранской Свалке после решения соответствующей головоломки также необходим чокобо. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings right|100px В этой игре чокобо является боевым существом призыва Ранга I, имеющим минимальное время призыва. У чокобо нет какой-то специальной атаки, а их обычная атака наносит врагу незначительный урон. Чокобо можно встретить также в случайных сражениях, в которых они являются врагами. У чокобо разного цвета разные способности, хотя призывать в бою можно только чокобо желтого цвета. Самым сильным чокобо в игре является Ловкач. Категория:Расы Категория:Враги Категория:Существа Категория:Средства передвижения Категория:Животные Категория:Чокобо Категория:Final Fantasy I Категория:Final Fantasy II Категория:Final Fantasy III Категория:Final Fantasy IV Категория:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Final Fantasy IV: Interlude Категория:Final Fantasy V Категория:Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy VII Категория:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Категория:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Final Fantasy VIII Категория:Final Fantasy IX Категория:Final Fantasy X Категория:Final Fantasy X-2 Категория:Final Fantasy XI Категория:Final Fantasy XII Категория:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Категория:Final Fantasy XIII Категория:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Категория:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Категория:Final Fantasy XIV Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Категория:Crystal Defenders Категория:Final Fantasy Type-0 Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Категория:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Категория:Final Fantasy Adventure Категория:Final Fantasy Dimensions Категория:Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Категория:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Категория:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Категория:Final Fantasy All the Bravest Категория:Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Категория:Chocobo Series Категория:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Категория:Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within Категория:Призываемые существа Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Эсперы Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII left|thumb|200px|Чокобо из Кокона и Гран Пульса. В ''Final Fantasy XIII есть две разновидности чокобо - одна из Гран Пульса, а другая из Кокона. В пышной африканской прическе персонажа игры Сажа Катцроя живет Птенец Чокобо из Кокона, который умеет летать. Саж собирается подарить Птенца своему сыну Дажу Катцрою. В Гран Пульсе взрослые чокобо используются в качестве средства передвижения. Они гораздо больше своих собратьев из предыдущих игр, а на обеих сторонах их головы появились пучки длинных перьев, похожих на уши. Чокобо из Кокона немного меньше, поскольку являются домашними, и больше похожи на чокобо из предыдущих игр. Взрослых чокобо всегда можно найти в нескольких местах Степи Арчильт. Этих чокобо можно использовать для поиска сокровищ в земле. Если персонаж, едущий верхом на таком чокобо, проезжает мимо спрятанного сокровища, то над головой чокобо появится восклицательный знак. Взрослые чокобо могут запрыгивать на высокие холмы и перепрыгивать широкие ущелья. Поездка верхом на чокобо позволяет игроку избегать случайных сражений. Однако у чокобо есть показатель Морали, отображаемый в виде трех перышек, и каждый раз, когда чокобо касается монстр, одно перышко пропадает. Со временем перышки восстанавливаются, однако, если потерять все три, то чокобо убегает, после чего группа должна продолжать движение пешком. Если группа повстречает одну (например, или ), то у чокобо немедленно пропадает вся его Мораль, и он убегает. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|right|Буйный Чокобо, результат ужасного парадокса. В игре есть два вида чокобо, на которых можно ездить верхом. Первый - обычные желтые чокобо, которых перед поездкой необходимо накормить Овощем Гизаль. На поздних стадиях игры можно встретить бордово-красного окраса с голубыми перьями на крыльях, которые постоянно потребляют Гизаль во время езды на них. Чокобо можно, как и других обычных монстров, встретить в случайном сражении и завербовать в Отряд Парадигмы игрока. Обычно чокобо имет склонность убегать с поля боя; поскольку некоторых чокобо встретить весьма трудно, игрок должен внимательно следить за их движениями во время сражения. Прямо перед тем, как сбежать, чокобо обычно разворачивается и трясет хвостом. Как только игрок заметит это, он должен нажать кнопку и перезапустить сражение, поскольку обычно это гораздо быстрее, чем ждать следующей встречи с этим чокобо. В зависимости от типа чокобо игрок может использовать различные виды Связи с Природой: - физическая способность, которой обладают Красный Чокобо, Чокобо, Золотой Чокобо и Белый Чокобо, а - магическая способность, которой обладают Синий Чокобо, Черный Чокобо, Зеленый Чокобо, Пурпурный Чокобо и Серебряный Чокобо. Как и во многих других играх серии, в игре присутствуют и "Гонки на Чокобо", которые проходят в городе-казино Серендипити, богатом и другими мини-играми. Выиграв Кубок Калавинка, игрок может получить лук Нагараджа для Сэры; для Ноэля можно получить сдвоенные мечи Башня, выиграв Кубок Праудклэда; можно выиграть даже редкую Темную Материю. В дополнительном эпизоде есть задача, в которой Саж Катцрой должен найти семерых чокобо, имена шестерых из которых , , , , и . ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII thumb|left|Раненый белый чокобо. В этой игре также присутствуют чокобо - Лайтнинг может использовать их в качестве средства передвижения по четырем континентам Нова Хризалиа; кроме того, она может ездить и по монорельсовой дороге.http://www.finalfantasy.net/lrff13/lightning-returns-gameplay-systems-detailed/ Во время игры Лайтнинг также встречает раненого белого чокобо, которому она, судя по всему, должна помочь. Final Fantasy XIV [[Файл:ARR Chocobos.png|thumb|right|Изображения Чокобо из ''Final Fantasy XIV.]] Таинственная чума существенно уменьшила поголовье чокобо в мире игры, из-за чего многие Стойла Чокобо в городах перестали предоставлять услуги по их прокату путешественникам. Однако, в последнее время последствия чумы начали понемногу исчезать, благодаря чему Стойла вновь начинают работать. В игре имеются два типа чокобо - Прокатные и Персональные. Изначально основная разница между ними заключалась в том, что Персональные Чокобо бегают быстрее; однако Наоки Ёсида в своих комментариях о планируемом контенте, включающем в себя обновления для чокобо, рассказал, что в дальнейшем будет существовать возможность экипировать своего двуногого коня персональным снаряжением, а также сражаться верхом на чокобо. В настоящее время в игре присутствует снаряжение для чокобо, которое так и называется , однако оно служит исключительно эстетическим целям и не дает чокобо никакой дополнительной защиты. left|200px|Традиционный Чокобо. Чтобы взять чокобо напрокат, игрок должен поговорить с неигровым персонажем, находящимся в Стойлах Чокобо любого города, и оплатить поездку, стоимость которой рассчитывается, исходя из 800 гил за 10 минут. Чтобы получить доступ к персональным чокобо, игрок сначала должен достигнуть звания Рядового Третьего Класса в компании и приобрести собственную Лицензию на Чокобо за 2000 печатей этой компании. После этого он должен предъявить Лицензию в Стойлах, получить чокобо и дать ему имя. Впоследствии персональных чокобо можно вызывать за пределами городов и подземелий путем нажатия на иконку чокобо, расположенную в микро-меню. В отличие от чокобо из других игр, здесь нет ограничений на количество вызовов чокобо игроком (как в Final Fantasy IX, например), кроме тех случаев, когда игрок встречает врагов. Здесь, однако, существует риск того, что монстры атакуют игрока и поранят чокобо (из-за чего он охромеет и будет бежать медленнее), либо игрок буте принудительно спешен с чокобо. Из-за этого игрок не сможет ехать на чокобо по опасным областям без риска для себя, как это можно делать в других играх. Персональных и прокатных чокобо сопровождают разные музыкальные темы. В версии A Realm Reborn игроки могут сражать бок о бок со своими чокобо, а также обучать их специальным образом. Например, игрок может сосредоточить обучение своего чокобо на использовании излечивающей магии, и этот чокобо будет иметь снаряжение, напоминающее соответствующий класс или существо. В настоящее время известное снаряжение для чокобо включает в себя классический стиль одеяния белого и черного мага, драгуна, а также доспехи, делающие чокобо похожим на Бегемота. ''Final Fantasy Tactics В ''Final Fantasy Tactics есть три разновидности чокобо: Обычные (Желтые), Черные и Красные. Все они немного отличаются друг от друга способностями, которые применяют в бою. Если герои нанимают в группу чокобо, то персонаж-человек может сражаться верхом на чокобо, перемещаясь гораздо быстрее, а также перелетать через препятствия. В игре есть необязательный игровой персонаж - известный чокобо Боко. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance left В этой игре на чокобо ездят верхом судьи, а персонажи с классом Анимист могут использовать способность , которая призывает стаю чокобо, топчущую все на своем пути. Кроме этого, в различных местах игры встречаются упоминания о чокобо - например, в названиях областей и предметов, а также в некоторых миссиях (когда игроку необходимо сразиться с Тотемой), в которых специальные судьи ездят верхом на чокобо в красных доспехах. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Чокобо в этой игре - регулярные монстры, которыми может манипулировать мугл с профессией Рыцарь Чокобо. Существует шесть типов этой птицы, влияющие на перечень способностей, которые сможет использовать Рыцарь Чокобо. Градация осуществляется по цветам: *'Жёлтый': Никаких особых способностей, стандартная лечебная способность для восстановления очков здоровья окружающих юнитов, для атаки и для наложения защитных заклинаний Shell и Protect. *'Зелёный': Может использовать для снятия негативных статус-эффектов с дружественных юнитов. *'Коричневый': Может использовать для повышения показателей Защиты и Магической защиты, а также наложения статуса Регенерация на окружающих юнитов. *'Красный': Может использовать атаку "Чоко Метеор" для нанесения урона противнику. *'Белый': Может использовать для восстановления очков магии одного из юнитов. Также имеет сопротивление к урону стихии Святости. *'Чёрный': Может использовать для удаленной атаки. Может летать, хоть передвигается не так далеко, как его сухопутные собратья. Crystal Defenders В части ''Crystal Defenders W3 чокобо являются существами призыва - их можно призвать целое стадо для нанесения небольшого урона всем врагам, затратив два кристалла. ''Fortress thumb|left|На заднем плане виден чокобо. right|thumb|100px|Изображение [[Рыцари Чокобо|Рыцаря Чокобо в сюжетной раскадровке.]] В этом сюжетном ответвлении, разработка которого была прекращена, также должны были появиться чокобо. Final Fantasy Type-0 thumb|right|Чокобо в своем стойле. В этой игре можно выращивать чокобо - так же, как это делалось в ''Final Fantasy VII и Final Fantasy X-2. Чокобо способны выполнить прием , сила удара которого зависит от типа чокобо. Этот прием требуется в тех событиях миссий, в которых игроку приходится заново проходить часть карты мира. Сила удара относительно высока, при этом обычные чокобо являются более слабыми, а чокобо разновидностей и - более сильными, сила их удара колеблется от 300 до 900 очков соответственно. Пинком Чокобо можно воспользоваться только во время тактический миссий на карте мира. Этот прием особенно эффективен для быстрой победы над большими врагами. У Изаны Кунагири есть чокобо по имени . ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles right|120px Самый лучший щит Клаватов в игре называется . Одним из предметов, который необходим для его отделки, является . Кроме того, в игре можно найти Артефакт под названием , который увеличивает количество командных слотов игрока на один. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates left|100px Лучшее оружие племени Селки в игре называется - это желтый лук с головой чокобо, стреляющий огненными стрелами из его клюва. Когда стрела достигает врага, то в месте удара появляются маленькие изображения чокобо. В описании этого оружия сказано: "Лук, созданный в честь сказочных птиц. Он обладает явственным... ароматом". Одним из предметов, необходимых для отделки этого оружия, является , которое описано как "Большое перо какой-то птицы. Оно выглядит смутно знакомым...". Свиток для создания этого оружия называется , в описании которого сказано: "Инструкция к оружию. На обложке нарисована милая желтая птичка. Предназначено только для Селки". Существуют также предметы экипировки и , которые, будучи экипированными на Юка, делают его похожим на чокобо. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time На одной из скретч-карт ''Chocobo Series нарисован чокобо, а на редкой версии этой карты помещена иллюстрация из Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, на которой присутствуют Чокобо и Сирома. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers [[Файл:Ffcc-tcb chocobo.jpg|right|130px|thumb|Чокобо из ''The Crystal Bearers.]] Хотя ранее в серии Crystal Chronicles чокобо и упоминались, впервые их появление произошло именно в The Crystal Bearers. Чокобо можно найти возле городов и деревень, и их можно взять напрокат бесплатно на неограниченное время. Однако, как только игрок спешивается с чокобо, он теряет его. Когда игрок едет на чокобо, то он иногда натыкается на освещенную область, в которой чокобо может порыться и найти сокровище. Если сокровищем окажется Овощ Гизаль, то время быстрого бега чокобо увеличивается на несколько секунд. Во время поездки на чокобо на игрока не нападают враги - вместо этого они просто убегают. В Снежных полях, за Монастырем Ривелгож, можно встретить и диких чокобо. Они имеют пурпурное оперение и живут возле небольших пещер, когда выращивают птенцов. В их гнездах можно иногда увидеть яйца. Защищая своих птенцов, дикие чокобо набрасываются на персонажей. В Монастыре Ривелгож игрока просят принести им все яйца чокобо, которые он найдет. В одной из сцен Лейл едет верхом на диком чокобо, следуя за Амидателионом после победы над Блейзом, а Джегран пользуется чокобо, чтобы защитить себя от Блейза, когда тот пытается убить его. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest left В этой игре чокобо встречаются только в виде флюгеров в городе Виндия; жители же города считают чокобо сказочными созданиями. Final Fantasy Adventure right|100px В этой игре Чокобо является временным игровым персонажем - верхом на нем ездит Сумо; позже он становится "Чокоботом", поскольку повреждает ногу и доктор Бауау ставит вместо нее механический протез. Final Fantasy Dimensions В ''Final Fantasy Dimensions существуют Леса Чокобо, в которых можно найти чокобо, которых могут ловить игроки. Поимка желтого чокобо позволяет ездить на нем верхом до тех пор, пока игрок не спешится, при этом во время поездки будут исключены случайные встречи с врагами. Кроме того, в тех же лесах можно найти белых чокобо, которые позволяют игрокам восстанавливать уровень их MP. Также в игре существуют и черные чокобо. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy thumb|right|Призыв Чокобо. В этой игре Чокобо является и существом Призыва, и Иконкой. Во время призыва он меняет случайным образом очки Воли обоих противников, а получить его можно в качестве Бонуса Арены в сюжетной линии Героев - . Для призыва используется изображение Чокобо из ''Final Fantasy VIII. Кроме того, в начале С-приема Барца слышен крик чокобо, сопровождаемый следами его лап, последовательно появляющихся на экране. Возможно, смысл этого в том, что Боко подбадривает Барца во время выполнения последним его С-приема. Чокобо также используются в визуальном представлении Игрового плана, согласно которому игроки получают бонусы после определенного количества сражений. В начале игрок может выбрать одну из трех категорий игровых планов - , в котором он будет получать Пух Чокобо каждые 15 сражений, в котором после каждого сражения он получает на 20% больше опыта EXP, а предметы имеют 30%-ную вероятность слома; , в котором он получает Крыло Чокобо каждые 30 сражений, в каждом сражении получает на 50% больше опыта EXP, предметы имеют ту же вероятность слома; и, наконец, , в котором он получает Перо Чокобо каждые 60 сражений, в каждом сражении он получает удвоенное количество опыта EXP, а предметы имеют вероятность слома 30%. Еще к двум игровым планам появляется доступ после завершения всех Одиссей Судьбы - это , который представлен черным чокобо и дает игроку возможность получения большего количества опыта и различные увеличенные коэффициенты удачи, и , который представлен Толстым Чокобо и чуть ли не в каждом сражении дает игроку различные аксуссуары Чокобо, однако не имеет никаких бонусов. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy В ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, как и в первой Dissidia, Чокобо представлены Камнями призыва и своими Иконками в Игровых планах и имеют те же самые функции. Камень призыва Чокобо можно купить в некоторых Магазинах Муглов за 60 KP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy right|100px Чокобо появляются в качестве существ призыва в FMS игры ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. В игре представлены несколько их разновидностей, и за призыв всех разновидностей игрок получает награду. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade right При каждом повышении уровня игрок может встретиться с монстром, чокобо или кристаллом-дверью. Когда игрок встречается с чокобо, их может быть от одного до трех сразу. Если скормить им Овощ Гизаль, то они станут послушными и дадут игроку кристалл из мешочка, висящего на их шее. Вместе с кристаллом игрок получает новую способность. В игре есть шесть разновидностей чокобо: желтые, черные, белые, красные, зеленые и золотые. Черные, белые и красные чокобо дают игроку награды постепенно повышающегося качества, но чаще убегают, если кормить их только Овощами Гизаль. These chocobos will always give the player an ability crystal when fed vomp carrots, however, requiring one vomp carrot per ability obtained if more than one chocobo has gathered. Red, green, and gold chocobos are associated with events and only appear in event areas. Red chocobos give event abilities, though they do carry normal ones, and green ones give summonstones. A gold chocobo only appears with in a flock with seven red chocobos, but it gives an SR+ ability if it and the seven other chocobos are all satisfied with the treat they are fed. The Android app icon for the game is a chocobo. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Chocobo is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, he uses the Chocobo Kick during battle. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Chocobos appear in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Most of the cards are wind-elemental, except for Chocobo Chick's card, that is fire-elemental. ''Chocobo Series Chocobo (often a specific member of the species with the proper name "Chocobo") is the primary protagonist of his very own spin-off games that delve into a variety of genres. Several of these games are limited to Japan-only release, although some have been released in Europe. *Chocobo Racing, a kart-racing game for the PlayStation. *Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon'' and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2, dungeon-crawler games often marketed as beginner RPGs. *''Chocobo Stallion, a game designed to mimic the look and feel of horse racing at a derby. *Dice De Chocobo, a video board game similar to Monopoly. *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' for the Nintendo DS, featuring card duels and mini games that must be completed to progress in the story. *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' for the Wii, which follows Chocobo's attempts to retrieve the people of Lostime's lost memories. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited Chocobos are a common sight in ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited. A chocobo named Chobi is one of the main party members, while a herd of wild chocobos roam around Wonderland led by the Chocobo Sisters, Chocobaba and Chocoimo, two slightly oddball old women. ''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within A chocobo is visible on a suitcase carried by a man during the Phantoms' attack on New York, as well as on Aki's pajama shirt. Появления в играх не-''Final Fantasy ''Kingdom Hearts A Keyblade known as the Metal Chocobo has a Keychain of a yellow chocobo. A type of Gummi Ship, a flying vehicle used in the game, named "Chocobo" appears in the form of a chocobo. There is also a crossed-out drawing of a chocobo in the secret cave on Destiny Islands. ''Legend of Mana In , wild black chocobos are random monsters and cannot be tamed, but it's possible to grab bird eggs from several locations. These eggs have a chance of hatching a tame yellow chocobo that would fight alongside the player. Moreover, if the player has a game save from Final Fantasy VIII on their memory card during the Monster Corral tutorial quest, the egg obtained during this quest will hatch a chocobo rather than a Rabite. Also, in the town of Domina, the priest in the church states that, "Miss Yuka (the innkeeper of Domina) seems to be a chocobo, but she insists she is a canary". ''Sword of Mana'' In Sword of Mana, the Game Boy Advance remake of Final Fantasy Adventure, the chocobo makes a cameo appearance after the ending. Once the credits have roll and reach the Fin screen, the player will have to wait for five minutes after the completion of the game. The Fin screen will disappear, and a chocobo will hatch from an egg, wave to the player before leaving the screen. ''Itadaki Street'' There is a chocobo character in Itadaki Street. There is also a mini-game based on chocobo races. ''Parasite Eve'' In Parasite Eve, there is a banner hanging above the entrance of the Natural History Museum, as seen from the New York map, that has a picture of a chocobo on it, and reads 'Chocobo' below the picture. Further, the building model icon used for The Museum of Natural History on the 3D map of this same game, depicts a statue of a chocobo in front of the building. ''Front Mission'' In one of the early levels of Front Mission Alternative, a chocobo runs through the background of a cutscene in a forest. ''Dream of Mirror Online'' In Dream of Mirror Online, players may receive a pet known as a "Kukobo" which has the same build as a chocobo, but has coloring an infamous enemy race in the game known as a Kuku. The player may ride the creature around as well as play with it to gain loyalty and use it in fighting. ''Lunar 2: Eternal Blue'' In Lunar 2, when players arrive at the gypsy camp, they can speak to a woman near the first cart which a creature similar in appearance to a chocobo is standing next to it. The creature is actually called a "chuckuboo", but is nearly called a chocobo by accident. ''Grand Fantasia'' In Grand Fantasia players can receive bird like mounts called sunbirds that closely resemble a chocobo or they appear as wild enemies in various areas these sunbirds has a variety of colors such as yellow, white, black and orange. ''Imaginary Range'' In Square Enix's iOS game, Imaginary Range, the silhouette of a chocobo can be found in one of the game's mini-game, "IP Generation". The silhouette is on a car's back mirror, disguising itself as a crack (albeit a notable eye in the silhouette's head). ''Dragon Quest VI'' In the DS remake of Dragon Quest VI, which was produced by Square Enix, a toy chocobo can be found on the second floor of a shop in Clearvale. ''Secret of Evermore'' In Secret of Evermore, the player can acquire a Chocobo Egg via trading. It's a key item that increases the maximum HP of the hero. ''Lord of Vermillion 2'' A Chocobo appears as a card. Интересные факты *Square Enix's cafe Artnia serves pancakes with a chocobo emblem imprinted on them. The chocobo is how they appear in the Chocobo Series of games. *Rules for using chocobos in were published in the September 2004 issue of Dragon magazine. The rule set contained information on two different breeds of chocobo, yellow and black. *The name "Chocobo" is probably a reference to the Japanese chocolate malt ball, chokõbo. *In the PSP release Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, the generic male "Clifton" claims: "The feral chocobo calls with a boisterous "wark", not the domestic breed's mild "kweh". *Chocobos have been said to have been inspired by creatures known as "horseclaws" from Hayao Miyazaki's Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind.Edge Magazine *In the video game , an enemy called the Choocoboo appears as a cockatrice enemy. См. также *Boco *Choco *Koko *Legendary Ciel Примечания en:Chocobo de:Chocobo es:Chocobo fi:Chocobo fr:Chocobo it:Chocobo ja:チョコボ pt:Chocobo Категория:Расы Категория:Враги Категория:Существа Категория:Средства передвижения Категория:Животные Категория:Чокобо Категория:Final Fantasy I Категория:Final Fantasy II Категория:Final Fantasy III Категория:Final Fantasy IV Категория:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Final Fantasy IV: Interlude Категория:Final Fantasy V Категория:Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy VII Категория:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Категория:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Final Fantasy VIII Категория:Final Fantasy IX Категория:Final Fantasy X Категория:Final Fantasy X-2 Категория:Final Fantasy XI Категория:Final Fantasy XII Категория:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Категория:Final Fantasy XIII Категория:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Категория:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Категория:Final Fantasy XIV Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Категория:Crystal Defenders Категория:Final Fantasy Type-0 Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Категория:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Категория:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Категория:Final Fantasy Adventure Категория:Final Fantasy Dimensions Категория:Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Категория:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Категория:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Категория:Final Fantasy All the Bravest Категория:Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Категория:Chocobo Series Категория:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Категория:Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within Категория:Призываемые существа Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Эсперы Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings